Big Time Audition
Big Time Audition is the hour-long pilot of ‘‘Big Time Rush'' and two episodes straight. It is the debut film of the series film franchise. It stars Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., Logan Henderson, Ciara Bravo, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. It aired as a sneak preview on November 28, 2009 at 8:30 p.m. ET, following the iCarly special, iMove Out. It is an hour-long special with the length of two regular episodes put together. The movie focuses on how four ordinary teenage friends from Minnesota get a chance to become the next chart-topping boy band, while going on an epic journey of a lifetime. Special guest star: Nicole Scherzinger as herself and Fred Tallaksen as Mr. X. Plot The four boys find out that big time record producer Gustavo Rocque is currently holding auditions and the deadline for tryouts expires within the hour. Desperate to get their friend, James Diamond, to the tryouts, they make a phone call to their respective mothers, looking for a ride. Their mothers don't answer, so they strike a deal with their woman neighbor for a ride to the tryouts with a trade for shoveling snow for her for the rest of the winter. When they arrive, the boys soon discover that the producer, Gustavo, who's judging for the talent search is cliché, mean, and sends out hopeful after disappointed hopeful. When James performs, in spite of his obvious talent, the producer dismisses him, stating he "has no fire.” James' friends become enraged and then Kendall jumps up on the judging table and sing "The Giant Turd Song" that he comes up with himself. This event leads the producer to decide he wants to sign Kendall as his next big artist because he has passion. Kendall refuses to go unless they are all four taken as a group, to which the producer agrees. After this happens, though, he is so mad that he causes a 3.1 quake. The third act of the movie is driven by the efforts of the production company to mold the four friends into the next big boy band. One of the more amusing sight gags occurs here as the four friends are met by the "Jennifers" in their "slow walk" intro. Their hair blowing cliché style is caused by the large fan that is pointed at them by a child actor who does juice box commercials who wants to be a normal kid and is mostly seen running away from his mother. He then is paid for his service. The episode ends when the four friends finally realize that they only really like to sing when they all sing together. They get serious about their efforts, come together, and finally impress the record executives that have given the producer the deadline to find talent. The executives give them a three-month extension to record and truly show themselves as the next big boy band. Production Filming began in early 2009, but was not announced until October 2009. It aired on November 28, 2009 as a follow-up sneak preview to the official premiere on January 18, 2010. The movie was filmed in Los Angeles and Minnesota. Songs *(Song) Big Time Rush *Famous (preview) *City is ours (preview) Trivia *This episode was shown on November 28, 2009 as a sneak peek and special preview for the series. *The Jennifers, Lightning Dog, and Tyler are parodies of The Jonas Brothers, Bolt, and the bobble head from Respect the Pouch. *Logan's hair is black in this episode, while in all the later episodes his hair is brown. *This pilot mentions the Nick Jr. TV show Yo Gabba Gabba, which would be seen again in Big Time Halloween. *Gustavo mentions Yard Squirrel Christmas, but isn't revealed until Big Time Christmas. *Note: The show's opening wasn't seen, but the full song was heard. *This episode got 3.45 (millions) *There's an unaired pilot episode in which Curt Hansen was "Kendall" and they sing This Our Someday instead of Big Time Rush. It was revealed by Carlos Pena that they replace Curt because of the lack of chemistry between them (they have to become friends) and they add Kendall Schmidt two weeks before the episode was suppose to aired. *'Logan' told the producer to audition Kendall a second time. After his second audition the producer asked Carlos, James '''and Logan''' who would they pick Kendall or Curt. The guys pick Kendall and the producer gave Curt the part of Dak Zevon in the series. *'BTR Fact': The Original names of the 4 guys were Jesse (Carlos),Konas (Logan),Bryan (James) and Donovan(Kendall). *In the pilot episode with''' Curt', they guys were '''skaters', they live in Wisconsin, Carlos doesn't wear a helmet, and "Katie" is 16 or older. After Kendall got the lead they change the script, Katie (now played by Ciara Bravo), Kendall's mom (Challen Cates) and few other things plus adding the Turd Song and the fighting seen with security in the audition. Gallery Click here Goofs *On Gustavo's wall of platinum records, he says that "Girl, Girl, Girl" sold 3 million copies. However, this would actually be a diamond record, because a diamond has to sell at least 1 million copies. *When Kelly gives Logan his number Kendall already has his number in the background. Watch it here Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Unaired Pilot thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|This Is Our Someday (No Big Time Rush) thumb|left|300px|Curt Hansen, Carlos Pena, James Maslow and Logan Henderson 101-102 01-02 Category:Movies